Kiss and Tell
by J. Marit
Summary: She had thought it was just going to be another one of Louise's typical parties... RT. Oneshot. Rewritten and sequel to follow.


Kiss & Tell

Rory tugged nervously at the hem of her shirt as she walked up to the intimidating front door of Louise's parents mansion, surprised by the lack of loud music pumping through the air and cars lining the circular driveway.

"Does she do this often?" Rory asked the girl who was walking beside her, who she had found pacing in the driveway when she had arrived.

Paris rang the doorbell with a bored look and rolled her eyes. "Whenever she gets a crazy idea she wants to play out. Next thing you know we're getting creepy cryptic invitations in our lockers."

Rory turned to fully face Paris, suddenly alarmed. She had received the invitation to a _get_ _together_ at Louise's earlier in the week. Unlike the other parties the girl usually threw, it wasn't passed around in flyers but instead Rory had found the small formal invitation waiting for her in her locker one morning when she arrived at school.

She hadn't thought it would be anything different really, only that Louise had wanted a more toned down party rather than an out of control rager.

"What do you mean, an idea she wants to play out?" Rory asked cautiously.

"That's right. You haven't been to one before." Paris narrowed her eyes. "Lucky you. Louise always makes sure she calls my parents house to express how she _really hopes I make it_, so that they'll make me come."

Rory shook her head. Leave it to Louise to do something sneaky like that. "That didn't answer my question though."

"Well last time I was forced here she…" Paris started but was cut off when the door was tossed open.

"_Finally_ you guys are _here_!" Was Louise's greeting as she rolled her eyes. "About time. You're the last two." She ushered them inside quickly, pointing to where they could hang their coats.

Rory watched as she shut the door and even though she knew she was being paranoid at being so scared at Paris's statement she felt like she had just walked into a cage and was being locked in. No turning back.

"Um…" Rory looked around, taking in the empty house. "Where's everyone else?"

"In the living room waiting to start."

"Start _what _exactly?" Rory asked cautiously before taking another step.

Louise just grinned. "You'll see."

Rory took a deep breath and reluctantly followed Louise into the grand room.

"Are we getting started then? God, I don't know why we had to wait for _Gellar_." The Australian accent was thick and full of sarcasm and Rory's eyes drifted to the boy who she recognized from a few of her classes. _Finn._

"Shut up, _Morgan_. It took my parents five minutes to get up the driveway because some idiot, with pink dice in his mirror and license plate that says _Exotic_ on it, parked horizontal and blocked the drive so they had to back out and go all the way around the block to use the other entry." Paris said, glaring at him as she sat down next to Madeline on a couch. "Whoever gave you a license was an idiot."

Watching the interaction with mild amusement, Rory sat down in the spot Louise motioned for her to and looked around. There were about twenty people there and from what she saw, it was even; ten girls and ten guys, all from Chilton. She scanned their faces quickly and recognized almost all of them from passing them in the hallways or having similar classes. Then her eyes met with a twinkling blue pair and she looked away with an eye roll when he smirked at her. Tristan DuGrey. She had expected him to be here and wasn't surprised that the three other guys he was always with were there too; Logan, Colin and Finn.

"So, what's the game?" Colin asked, reaching forward and grabbing a cup from the center coffee table and taking a drink.

Louise walked over to the large mantel that framed an enormous fireplace and grabbed a bowl, shaking it to stir whatever was inside.

"It's called _Kiss_ _and_ _Tell_." She announced.

Paris shot up. "Oh _no_. You forced me to be here and the only reason I didn't jump out of the car on the way over is because even I admit, on occasion I find your little, usually psychotic, games amusing. But I will _not_ kiss any of them." she waved a hand at the surrounding guys. Some of which were rolling their eyes, some looking like their pride had taken a blow and the rest just looking completely amused.

"Come on Paris, you're not scared are you?" Logan taunted with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"No, just cautious. Who knows what you man-sluts are carrying around with you." she fired back.

Logan laughed. "I'm clean. How about you DuGrey?"

"I passed my test." Tristan replied easily, winking at Paris. "I think she's just scared."

Paris snorted and crossed her arms. "I'm about as scared as you two are abstinent."

The room erupted in scattered laughter.

"Prove it." Logan challenged, never breaking eye contact with her and Rory watched with surprise as Paris sat back down and sent him a triumphant look. He just grinned, knowing he had just used her stubbornness to his advantage and she hadn't even realized it.

"Now that you've finished _that_," Louise said with a roll of her eyes. "We haven't had one of these in such a long time." She continued. "And we have a few new people."

Rory flushed as all eyes turned to her.

"Everyone knows Rory?" Louise introduced.

"Tristan's Mary, of _course_." Finn drawled as he sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and grinning. Rory glared at Tristan who in return just grinned himself.

"And here I thought you'd grown up." She shook her head at Tristan who had just gotten back from military school two months before for the start of senior year.

Tristan grinned. "They were able to change me a lot, Mary, but they couldn't change what I held dearest to my heart." He put a hand to his chest dramatically.

"Like _me._" Finn blew Tristan a kiss, who in return, caught it and pretended to put it in his pocket. Despite herself, Rory smiled at the exchange.

Louise laughed. "Okay. Well, for those of you that are first timers, this is something we've been doing since… forever. And you are now considered an honorary member." Rory sent her a wary look. "Don't worry, there isn't any initiation." Louise added. "We just like to get together and hang out and all the while… we have a game going." She explained and shook the bowl she held in her hand again and placed it on the round coffee table that sat in the middle of the room.

"We're drawing names?" Colin quirked an eyebrow. "Damn, there goes my hope at strip trivia."

"Not this time." Louise confirmed. "But I'll keep that idea in mind." she winked and Colin grinned. "Okay, here's the game. Like I said, it's called Kiss and Tell." She motioned to the hat like a show girl on the Price is Right. "Each girl here will draw the name of one of the guys _but_ you keep what you got a secret. Then we go on about our normal nights, doing whatever."

"And?" Paris prompted.

"And…" Louise mimicked her voice before putting her hands on her hips and smirking. "Sometime during the night you have to kiss whoever you got."

Wolf whistles and cheers filled the room.

Rory gripped her hands together so tight her knuckles turned white. Taking a deep breath, she caught Tristan's challenging eyes briefly before looking away with a surge of confidence. He was watching her waiting for her to back out, and there was no way she was going to do so and allow him to gloat.

"So what's the point?" Logan asked.

"Well the object of the game ladies… is that you can't let them see you." Louise explained and held up a hand when they all started to object "Those are the rules. You have to get them by surprise. And guys," she said, turning to them to address them, "I'm trusting you to keep your eyes closed and wait 10 seconds before opening them back up after the girl pulls away. Otherwise this game is pointless."

All the guys nodded in agreement, looking smug and obviously enjoying the fact that they would be getting to make out with a random chick at some point that night.

"Okay so what happens when we've all done it?"

"Well, at the end of the night, each guy gets one guess at who the girl who kissed them was. If they guess right, then they get a second kiss right here in front of everyone." She announced and more cheers filled the room. "So girls that gives you incentive to make sure you do this right and you can't get away with not doing it because if one of our guys say they hadn't been kissed, after all the guessing is done, we'll narrow it down and find out who didn't do it." she warned. Clasping her hands in front of her, she looked around the room. "So that's the game. Testing your stealth and perception skills." She said and reached for the bowl. "I'll choose first." She pulled out a white slip of paper and held it in her hand as all the girls took their turns and pulled one out also but no one opening them yet. Knowing that the urge to meet the eye for the guy you got would be too much and would give it away.

When Rory's turn came around she almost wanted to back out but one look at Tristan had her defiance taking over and she reached confidently into the bowl and pulled out a slip.

Paris was last and just grabbed the only one that was left out while muttering about not getting a fair chance.

"Pity whoever wasn't chosen and ended up with Gellar by default." Finn said and Paris threw a couch pillow at him. Rory realized he wasn't being cruel so much as he was good-heartedly teasing from his grin and the small smile on Paris's lips.

"Okay." Louise said, clasping her hands together with a grin. "Three hours until midnight. That's when we'll all meet back here. Remember boys, _no _looking. Let's see how good you can do when we kiss you senseless and leave you swooning."

"We don't _swoon_." Colin interrupted and the other guys nodded in agreement.

Louise smirked. "Well I guess you'll prove it then. And girls, remember stealth. Get them by surprise. And don't tell anyone who you got." Winking and holding up her own paper she grinned at all of them. "Okay, let's get this game started."

Rory watched as everyone got up, deep in separate conversations and traveled off in different directions of the house.

"What do we do now?" she asked Paris who was standing up and stretching, looking at her unopened piece of paper with hesitation.

"Eat. Drink. Louise usually has movies set up, card games going, and outback some of the guys throw a football back and forth to make themselves feel masculine," Paris rolled her eyes. "And we do _this of course_." she said with disgust and Rory watched as she opened her paper and completely paled.

Paris swore under her breath as she crumbled the paper in her hand. "It would be just my _luck_, wouldn't it?" she ground out. "I need a drink." She said and then glared at a smiling Finn. "_Not_ an alcoholic one."

"Bullocks." Finn pouted and walked off towards the bar in the next room.

"You two know each other well?"

Paris snorted at Rory's question. "Not by choice. He's my next door neighbor, parents are best friends, we had the same babysitter when we were little, had the same teachers in grade school, unfortunately associate with the same people, and I was forced to go with him to my debutante ball. So basically I've been stuck with him my whole life."

Rory nodded, listening with amusement.

"I don't know why she couldn't just be normal and play a warped game of hide and seek or truth or dare, Finn style. That's crazy enough." Paris muttered. She looked down at her crumbled paper in her hand. "Grant is _so_ going to pay for this." Without another word she walked off towards the bathroom.

Rory looked around and noticed only a couple other people loitered in the living room. In the distance music started booming as people started to carry on with their night. _Well it's now or never, _she figured, taking a deep breath and slowly opening her piece of paper. Her heart dropped when she read the name.

**Tristan** **DuGrey**.

She couldn't help but laugh. _Of course_ she would get him.

She crumbled up the paper and stuck it in her pocket before walking from the room. She passed through another small room that smelled of cigars before ending up in a hallway that was lined with paintings and she slowly walked down it, admiring them all.

"So…" the voice behind her had her spinning in surprise only to see Tristan leaning against the wall a few feet away, watching her. "Who'd you get?"

Rory turned back to the painting in front of her. "Weren't listening to the rules, Tristan?" she asked, ignoring the rush of anxiety that shot through her at seeing him. How was she supposed to kiss him? And again after the last disastrous time?

Tristan just grinned. "When have I ever followed the rules?"

Resisting a smile at how young and mischievous he sounded, she moved her eyes to the next painting, taking a few more steps away from him.

She heard his footsteps and knew he was now standing right behind her. So close that she could literally feel the heat from his body but she refused to turn around or move further away even though his closeness was making her crazy.

Though that wasn't anything new. Ever since he came back, walking into Chilton like a King returning to his castle after leading his troops into a battle, she had thought about him non-stop. Amazed at how much he seemed to have changed in a little less than a year.

Physically, he looked a lot different. He looked taller, much more built and his boyish features seemed more rugged. His shaggy hair was shorter due to just growing back from the military buzz cut he had received and his eyes, they just seemed _older_. After that first day of coming back, he didn't exactly parade about anymore either, acting like everyone should be thankful to be in his presence like he had before and used sirs and ma'ams non-stop.

And while that all was enough to have and girl with a pulse's mind wandering, what she really couldn't stop thinking about was how he had left and what he had said to her. He had looked so vulnerable, so remorseful that night and he seemed to want to say something else but didn't.

Since he'd been back though, neither had said a word about it and he for the most part acted as if it had never happened. Until one day the week before, when he caught her eye in class and the look he sent her was the same one that had been in his eyes that night and she realized he wasn't just some self absorbed cocky guy set out on making her life hell anymore.

And this new revelation had her thinking back to everything that had happened between them in the past. Reminding herself how he used to be in hopes that he would stop consuming her thoughts and it angered her that it didn't work.

_And now this_, she thought of how she would have to kiss him sometime that night, _was not going to help at all._

"So how's the boyfriend?"

Rory turned then, shocked by the lack of sarcasm in his question.

"You mean Dean?" she asked, glancing sideways at him, knowing he knew his name, but he shrugged. "He's fine, I guess." She said, not that she really_ knew_. The times when her and Dean talked nowadays were few and far between. After dating Jess and then them both realizing they were better friends and breaking up, Dean seemed to be even more distant. Not that she blamed him. Jess was the reason they broke up in the first place and now that she and Jess were great friends and nothing more probably didn't sit well with him.

"Not together anymore?" Tristan asked and Rory's look must have told him his answer because he pursed his lips, trying to hide a smile. "Too bad."

Sighing, she looked back up at the painting in front of her. "How was military school?" she asked, hating the silence and wondering if she was the only one who felt awkward.

"It was like a vacation." He let the sarcasm roll before sighing. "Honestly, though? It wasn't so bad." he shrugged. "I needed it."

She lips parted in surprise. "Can you repeat that one more time?"

He grinned. "You know, you're the only person who hasn't officially welcomed me back yet. I must say, I'm kind of hurt."

Rory let out a chuckle. "Welcome back." she told him. "I honestly didn't think that I would ever see you again."

One corner of his lips lifted. "And we had such a sentimental parting too."

Rory felt her face flush and turned back to look at the wall.

"Tristan!" They both whipped their heads around to where Colin appeared at the end of the hallway. "We got a game going and we need another player."

Tristan nodded once before turning back to Rory, "I'll catch you later." He said and then saluted, earning a grin from her and he met it with one of his own before disappearing around the corner.

Rory was about to continue exploring the house when Paris appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. "Can you play Uno?"

"Uno?" Rory repeated slowly.

Paris nodded quickly. "The card game. Can you play it?"

"Yes?" Rory answered hesitantly.

"Good." Paris said before dragging her down the hall. "We're going to bring them down."

Before Rory could ask if she had lost her mind, she was pulled into the kitchen as a loud 'Uno!' echoed throughout the room. Logan leaned back in his chair, looking smug while Finn through his cards down and pouted into his drink.

"You always win!" he complained.

"Because _you_ don't play the game. You just try to match your numbers and colors together." Logan pointed out as he grabbed the pile of chips that were in the center of the table.

"They get lonely. Anyways, the red two was hitting on the yellow two and I was trying to get them together." Finn stated with complete seriousness as if what he said was normal.

"We're next." Paris told her and grabbed a chair next to Logan, motioning for Rory to sit also.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Trying to win again? You would think after three losses in ten minutes you'd realize I'm _invincible_."

Paris rolled her eyes. "Invincible? What are you, a comic book superhero? I don't see any tights."

Logan just laughed. "You're in too?" he asked Rory and she nodded, glancing at the chips in the middle and the double deck of Uno cards. "Not what you expected?"

Rory met his eyes and shook her head. "No actually. I figured poker or blackjack but I never thought… _Uno_." She couldn't help but smile.

Logan winked. "Nothing is normal on a night like this." he said and then slapped Finn's hand when he reached towards one of his chips.

"Are you playing for real money? Playing _Uno_ for _money_?" Rory asked, thinking they were just playing for fun and using chips as a balance but then saw Finn draw a twenty from his pocket.

"Of course, why else would we play?"

She sent Finn a look. "Oh, I don't know. _Fun_?"

"Money _is_ fun. Money is life. Money is the air I breathe, the wine I taste…" Finn replied, dramatically.

"The only reason your psychiatrist sticks around." Logan added and everyone laughed.

"Okay. Here are a few chips for you since you're a starter. You know how to play?" Logan asked as he pushed ten of his one-dollar chips towards her and dealt the cards.

Rory nodded and watched as everyone put their bets in the center of the table and tossed two of hers in.

"Okay. Let's start."

Ten minutes later, Paris drew the last available card and Logan took the one off the top of the pile and shuffled the cards they already used to create a new drawing deck.

He narrowed his eyes at Paris and Rory. "You guys are really giving me a run for my money."

"Mad that you weren't able to win in two minutes?" Paris taunted.

Rory shook her head, amused. Paris had been motioning to her in whatever way she could for the last ten minutes and telling her what to put down and Rory obliged, feeling that Paris had something major planned.

Finn set his card down and Paris moved two fingers on her hand that was holding her cards and Rory rolled her eyes and put down a two. Logan followed with the same thing and Rory watched as Paris's face changed in an instant from concentration to triumph.

Standing, she set down card after card of draw two's she'd been saving up, and three of the draw fours and finally called out Uno! Before setting down a blue 6.

Smirking at Logan she pointed at the cards. "I believe that's draw 24 cards, to you." she said. "Not only did I kick your ass, I creamed you."

Logan stared at the pile of cards and then at Paris in disbelief before narrowing his eyes.

"You two had something going on." He accused as Paris gave all her chips to a gleeful Finn.

"Prove it." she mimicked his earlier remark and then strolled from the room.

Logan glared at her back before muttering something and walking after her.

"That was awesome." Finn said in awe, counting his chips.

Rory stood up and stretched, surprised at the amount of people that had gathered around the table that she hadn't even noticed.

A few people sat down to start a new game and she grabbed a soda from the cooler before walking into the living room to find Paris who she found sitting on the couch, still looking smug.

Rory sat down next to her. "Where did Logan go?"

"Probably in a corner hiding somewhere, stroking his ego." Paris smirked. "About time I beat him. I tried with Louise and Madeline but they never get my hand signals."

Rory laughed, not surprised in the least.

"Who did you get?"

Rory bit her lip at Paris's sudden question. "I… we're not supposed to tell."

Paris glared. "Spare me. I'm trying to do a trade here. Neither of us obviously wants to kiss the loser we got _again_ and in front of everyone here. So I came up with a plan." Paris lowered her voice and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "You help me. I help you. I'll go and tell whoever you got that Louise or someone wants to see them and that they are at the end of the east wing hall. Then we wait in the closet and pull them in, get it over with and leave."

Rory watched her, intrigued. "But how do we make it so they don't know it's us?"

"The east wing hall is being remodeled and has no lights currently so it's dark. _And_ there's a closet half way down it. We hide in there. When they come down, we grab them, wham, bam, scram." She said with snap of her fingers.

Rory snorted a laugh at Paris's face and bit her lip. "You sure it will work?"

Paris nodded. "I've been thinking it through since Louise announced the game. Mental patient." She said, referring to Louise. "She's going to be one of those producers who comes up with those game shows where they lock people in a house together and make them play these ridiculous games for a million dollars or a trip to Hawaii when she gets older, I know it."

Rory took deep breath. "Okay."

"Good. Now who do you have? You can go first."

Rory's felt her cheeks heat up. "Why do I have to go first?" she asked, not wanting to do it yet, her stomach filling with nerves.

Paris glared. "Too bad. You're going first. It was my idea."

Sighing, Rory whispered Tristan's name and saw Paris's eyes narrowed.

"Seems like we both got the banes of our existence. I got Huntzberger." She whispered with disgust.

Rory couldn't stop the laugh from escaping her lips. "Okay. Show me where the closet is."

Paris motioned for her to follow her and after an inspection to see if anyone was around, walked down the dark hall and pointed to the closet.

"Go in there and play video games after. There are already people in there. Act normal and they'll never know." Paris said, pointing to a game room at the end of the hall.

Rory nodded as Paris shoved her in the closet.

"What? Right _now_?" she asked helplessly and Paris just nodded and said to give her a minute before disappearing. Rory leaned against the small pitch-black closet wall. Any other time her mind would be going crazy as every horror movie she ever saw would make her wonder what might be lurking in the dark but tonight all she could think about was what was about to take place. Her breathing becoming erratic, she nearly gave into the urge to bail and just leave the party all together but if she did, they would do process of elimination and Tristan would know she had him and didn't have the guts to go through with it.

Doing it at least, he wouldn't know it was her. She could get it done and over with and he would never know. Louise never said anything about having to tell them if they guessed it wrong.

Her heart stopped when she heard him yelling to someone telling them he would be right back and then his footsteps coming down the hallway.

Clenching her fists and cursing Louise, she reached out and grabbed him when she saw his dark form pass the door.

"What the hell?" his voice was surprised as she pulled on him with all the force she had, nearly making him fall on top of her. She pulled him into the closet and pushed him against the wall before hesitantly bringing her lips to his.

And the plan to get it done and over with quick instantly disappeared.

His hands grabbed her arms defensively, as if to push her away before he realized what was happening and she felt him relax.

Pulling back and taking a deep breath she looked in front of her and couldn't see him but could feel his chest rising and falling fast just as hers was.

"Who?" she heard him whisper as he raised his hands to her face. Her eyes widened in alarm, not wanting him to make out that it was her so she did the only thing she could think of to stop his hands from exploring any further and brought her lips to his again.

He groaned at the contact and in an instant, his hands were on hips and pulling her closer to him.

Lost in the way his lips moved over hers and suddenly weak in the knees, she molded her body to his instinctively and when his tongue darted out to her lips, she found herself parting own.

She slid her hands up his chest slowly moving to his shoulders, taking her time feeling the muscles underneath his shirt before slowly winding her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. What was she doing? This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to kiss him and leave. But even as the thoughts crossed her mind, she couldn't pull away.

She bit back a moan as he caught her bottom lip between his teeth. _He_ _doesn't_ _know_ _it's_ _me_. The thought suddenly appeared in her head. _He doesn't know it's me, _she realized and a boost of confidence jolted through her. She leaned up on her toes as his back hit the wall of the closet again and took control.

She heard him moan, feeling it vibrate through his body and grinned at the ability to do what she wanted. Here in the dark with no one to judge.

She let her hands roam a bit more before realizing time was ticking away and if Paris ripped open the door her cover would be blown. She quickly moved her mouth over his one more time, catching his bottom lip in between teeth and then laying a chaste kiss on his lips she stepped back a bit unsteadily and turned around, moving out the crack of the door as quickly as she could, leaving him panting against the wall.

"Took you long enough." Paris hissed and Rory glanced up at her as she stood at the end of the hall, frantically signaling towards the game room.

Her eyes widened at the realization that she was just standing there like an idiot and willed her legs to move, darting into the lit up game room and collapsing beside a few people that were on the couch playing Grand Theft Auto.

What did she just do? She just kissed Tristan DuGrey. Kissed him like she'd hadn't kissed anyone before. Even during the one _make_ _out_ session her and Jess had had, it wasn't anything like _that_. She didn't even know she had that… that… _that_, in her.

Putting a hand to her chest to calm her breath and smiling at a few people who looked at her weirdly, she looked at the TV, trying to act as normal as possible incase Tristan entered the room.

Ten minutes later, she turned to see Paris walking in and motioning her into the corner.

"What did you do to him?" Paris demanded.

Rory's face flushed and she opened her mouth but no words came out. Her body was yet to stop buzzing and she still wasn't breathing steady. Not to mention her lips were burning and she could still feel his hands on her hips. She was going completely crazy.

"What?" She tried to look as normal as possible.

Paris threw her hands up. "He didn't even come out until two minutes ago and when he did he looked like he just got hit in the head with a frying pan." Paris whispered fiercely and Rory's faced turned red. "Then he walks straight to the kitchen like he's in another world or half asleep or something and downs two fingers of scotch before collapsing into a chair. And he doesn't even drink!"

"I didn't do anything." Rory protested quickly.

Paris raised an eyebrow. "Sure you didn't. He didn't even look around to see who it was; he looked like he high."

Rory swallowed, relieved, embarrassed, and strangely _pleased,_

"Whatever." Paris said with a wave of her hand. "I don't think I want to know. Go tell Logan Louise wants him." she cringed. "Get this over with quickly."

Rory took a calming breath and walked out to find Logan, happy to find him in a hallway talking to some girl with Tristan nowhere around.

"Logan." She said and he turned towards her. "Uh… Louise wanted you. Said it was important. She's over by the game room, the east hallway I think?" She tried to sound as confused as possible.

He nodded and said something to the girl he was talking to before he walked off.

"Good luck, Paris." Rory said and stilled as a group of guys walked by. Seeing that none of them were Tristan, she breathed a sigh of relief.

A second later a loud bang echoed down the hall followed by a guy yelling. She turned towards where Logan had disappeared to only to hear yet another bang and more yelling. A second later, before she could comprehend what was happening, Paris darted from the room pushing her hair from her eyes.

"What did you do?" Rory asked as Paris grabbed her arm and practically ran towards the other end of the house.

"Made sure he kept his eyes closed." Was all Paris said as she pulled Rory into the living room. "Now act normal. Cause if DuGrey and Huntzberger put two and two together, they'll figure it out."

Rory sighed. This night kept getting crazier as it went on.

"Hey Rory, want to paint your nails?" Madeline asked and Rory looked over to find her and a couple other girls with dozens of bottles of nail polish scattered on the table.

She smiled and tried to act normal. "Why not?"

* * *

"Midnight people! Everyone in the living area!" Louise called through the house and Rory got up from where she was sitting in front of the TV watching some pointless reality show that was on.

An hour and a half had passed and she hadn't seen Tristan the entire time thankfully. Paris had come in once to talk briefly and then being as paranoid as she was, left because she didn't want to be seen with Rory incase the _two blonde devils used their brains_. In her own words.

But even on her short journey to the snack table, or from the den to the TV room, she hadn't seen him. And she was relieved, and at the same time… deadly curious about what was going on and what he was doing.

She was more nervous than her first day of high school, her first date, and god help her she was more nervous than she was when she saw Dean after their first kiss.

Looking up when she heard his voice she saw him walking in with Finn and then quickly looked down, not wanting him to catch her staring. It would seem too guilty. Oh god, now she was thinking like Paris.

"Okay, has everyone finished what they were supposed to do?" Louise asked and all the girls nodded. "Well, now the _real_ fun begins. Guys, shall we start guessing? And remember, you only get one guess. And if you don't guess right, the girl doesn't have to confess when this is over. It will be her little secret and you will never know." She grinned. "Want to start us off Finn?"

Finn grinned and stood up, "Don't have to act so casual, darling. Trying to get me to go first like that only confirms my suspicions." He said walking towards her. "_You_."

Louise smirked and walked over to him as his face lit up. She leaned in towards him, like she was going to kiss him and then stopped. "Wrong." She said and everyone laughed.

"What do you mean wrong?" Finn exclaimed. "I could have sworn it was you!"

"Well, it wasn't me. Although I wouldn't mind seeing if you kiss as sexy as you talk." She winked and Finn's pout turned into a smirk as he sat back down, but Rory noticed him look at all the other girls in the room suspiciously.

"Colin?"

"Chelsea?" he asked, staring at the blonde girl across the room and she shrugged and smiled, walking over to him and kissed him quickly, only lingering a bit as everyone else cheered, before walking back over to where she and her friends were.

"Congrats, Colin. Now let's see if anyone else can get some action."

What if he guessed? Rory gripped her seat and the sudden feeling of dread filled her. And she'd have to kiss him in front of everyone. And he would _know_.

Oh god, she would never live it down.

Whistles brought her out of her thoughts as a guy and a girl she wasn't too familiar with started making out against the wall.

"Okay you two. Get a room." Louise laughed "Tristan?"

Rory met his eyes casually only to find he was looking right at her.

"You know who it is?" Logan asked him.

Rory watched his eyes dance and the corner of his mouth tilt upwards. _He knew_. Her stomach dropped and she felt her face heat up. He _knew_.

"Your guess?" Louise prompted, glancing at the two other people who were now making their way out of the room, obviously taking Louise's advice at getting a room.

He winked at her and her heart stopped. "Carra?" he said suddenly, though his eyes remained on Rory, clearly telling her he knew it was her.

"Sorry." Carra, the redhead in the corner said, but Tristan never looked away from Rory.

"Tough luck." Louise smiled and turned to Logan. "Huntzberger?"

Rory tore her eyes from Tristan's stare to focus on Logan, noticing one of his eyes were red.

"What happened to you?" Madeline asked, noticing it as well.

Logan glared at Paris. "Whoever _got_ me, stabbed me in the eyes, obviously to make sure I didn't look at them," he said and then smirked. "Which was a bad idea, Gellar, because only you are that crazy."

Paris's mouth dropped.

"Come give me my kiss." Logan ordered.

Paris huffed and looked at Louise. "I'm not…" she started but Louise cut her off.

"It's the rules Paris. You owe him a kiss."

Paris looked back at Logan who was leaning back, an arm draped on the back of the couch, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

Paris swore before she got up and walked over to him.

"Go ahead and lay one on him." Finn called and when Paris glared at him, he immediately shut up.

Looking back at Logan she leaned down, obviously meaning to just do it and go, but Logan reached up with his other arm and brought her down onto his lap when her lips touched his.

Rory laughed with everyone else in shock and humor as Logan grabbed her arms and held her tightly as she thrashed on his lap and he kissed her, muffling her yells and preventing her punches.

When he finally pulled back she went to hit him but he grabbed her hand and kissed it, smirking.

"You…" she started as she stood up but Logan cut her off.

"Finally got payback. Which was pretty good by the way. Nearly worth the five minutes of blindness you put me through."

"Paybacks a bitch." Paris growled as she stomped out of the room.

The final two people went and over all, most guys got their guesses right, Tristan and Finn one of the few who did not.

"Hope you all had fun." Louise said as everyone shuffled up, now talking about the game and the remaining guys discussing who _really_ got them.

Rory quickly walked from the room, planning to get her coat and leave, not wanting to face Tristan yet and having no idea why he didn't say it was her.

Walking down the hall she stopped when she heard Paris's voice.

"Like I _want_ you to kiss me." she spat and Rory peeked around the corner to see Logan with her.

"Quit denying it Paris, do us both a favor."

"You stupid, arrogant…" she started but to Rory's surprise, Logan stepped forward, bringing his lips to hers, muting her and after a moment Rory realized she wasn't fighting him off either this time.

"About time those two got together. Although I have no idea why Logan ever liked her. Or _risked_ liking her. But to each his own, right?"

Rory turned to see Tristan standing right behind her and her heart stopped.

"What's the matter?" Tristan asked, looking down at her shocked face. Bringing his lips to her ear, he chuckled. "You are one hell of a kisser, Mary."

Ignoring the shiver that went up her spine and the fluttery feeling she felt as his hot breath teased her ear, she lifted her chin and crossed her arms, trying to look defiant and uncaring although she knew her face was heating up.

"Why didn't you say it was me if you knew?"

Tristan shrugged and gave her a small smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't think you would have wanted to be humiliated like that. Most of the girls wouldn't care, and _didn't_ care, but I didn't think you would want to have to do that in front of everyone."

Stunned by his confession, Rory nodded slowly. "Thanks." She told him and he just shrugged again, hands diving into his pockets.

"No problem." He said, then a grin broke across his face. "But being a good sport, don't you think I deserve that second kiss?"

Rory fought back her initial knee jerk response and looked up at him and surprised both of them by saying. "Okay."

After getting over his initial shock, Tristan turned her till her back was against the wall.

"You agree?"

"I guess, it's only fair." she stammered, her heart racing.

Tristan nodded. "Then I'll claim my second kiss, rightfully earned, tomorrow night when I drive you home from our date."

Rory's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Tristan laughed at her expression. "What do you say?"

"I…" Suddenly she was laughing. Boy, he sure did know how to shock her. "Okay."

"Good."

"Wait." Rory said, grabbing his arm as he took another step back with a goofy grin now on his face "How did you know it was me?"

Tristan smirked then, "Cause I've had your taste in my memory since you first kissed me, Mary."

Blushing, but unable to fight back the smile, she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and let her lips hover over his.

"Wait." Tristan said with a reluctant groan and Rory brought her head back to meet his eyes. "This isn't it because I had something planned and…" he started but Rory pressed her lips to his and grinned at how natural it felt to be kissing him.

"Let's just call it a teaser to what's to come." She said and saw his eyes cloud as he pushed her back with a smirk and brought his lips down to hers again.

"I just kissed you back because I wasn't about to let you have one up on me!" Paris's voice declared as it drifted down the hall and Rory and Tristan broke apart to look towards where it came from.

"Oh, nice excuse Paris. You really put in a lot of work to show someone they can't beat you then." Logan said sarcastically. "Are you going to say that every time I kiss you?"

"There isn't going to _be_ another time." Paris corrected.

Logan laughed. "That's what you think."

They heard Paris start to yell and then her muffled words.

They both chuckled and then turned back to each other again.

"God, I love these parties." Tristan said before he met her lips with his again.

Rory sighed and shifted closer. Yeah, she just might learn to love them too.


End file.
